


Heat

by BlueLotus



Category: A-Team (2010)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-25
Updated: 2012-09-25
Packaged: 2017-11-15 01:36:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/521712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueLotus/pseuds/BlueLotus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal watches Face... and the sexual heat rises...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat

They're deep in the desert on a recon mission, it's hot - damn hot, and BA and Murdock are off scoping the perimeter, leaving Hannibal and Face at the camp, alone. 

Face decides to strip down and freshen up with a cool wash... He doesn't notice Hannibal sitting in his boxer shorts in the tent cooling off too when he enters and starts to bathe. 

Hannibal watches silently. Interest stirs in his groin and he slowly and quietly palms his dick as his lieutenant lets the water drip down the curve of his naked back. Hannibal watches... simmers... his breath quickens, his dick hardens... and as Face tips his head back, closes his eyes as the water cools his heated skin, his breath catches softly in his throat at the sight before him; an expanse of damp tan skin, shining with sweat. 

Breathing in long and slow, Hannibal inhales the smell of masculinity and heat. His dick pulses in time with the beating of his heart as his eyes slowly follow the line of Face's body to the swell of his perfect ass, and swallows hard when he sees a rivulet of water disappear beneath the non-regulation silk boxers. 

A low moan catches Hannibal's attention and he drags his gaze back up, roughly squeezing his throbbing erection when his boy scrapes his thumb nail across his nipple. It pebbles instantly and Face lightly bites his lip. Hannibal mirrors the action and reaches up to his own chest.... 

Face is alone in his head, his whole universe right now is this space, this time, all of it... just him and the silence and the heat of the moment, and he slowly moves his hand lower... lower... lower... until he lightly rims his boxers with his fingers before slipping inside.

Eyes widening, Hannibal stops breathing. He can't see because he's presented with Face's back, but he knows... Jesus, he knows... 

Face lets his fingers stroke over his groin, the white hot heat of his hardness sears his hand as he cups and fondles. He dips the cloth back into the cool water and lifts it to his chest and squeezes, the water running down the plains of his stomach and over his hand. He hisses at the sensation. 

He has to see... Hannibal has to see... and slowly and quietly leans to one side and watches the movement inside Face's boxer's with wide eyes, and slips his hand inside his own, biting hard on his lower lip to stop the low throaty, needy moan threatening to escape as his fingers engulf the slick heat within. 

The cloth falls unnoticed from Face's hand with a soft wet plop on the floor and Hannibal watches hungrily when his beautiful boy slowly peels off his boxers and releases his hard, straining dick. It's standing proud, ruddy and glistening with a pearly drop of oozing pre-come, and Hannibal licks his lips instinctively. 

Face growls softly and, with one hand massaging his balls, he starts to pull slowly on his dick, his breath quickening as his movements speed up, and Hannibal silently echoes the pure unadulterated passion playing out in front of him and pumps his own pulsing hardness. 

Soft shuddering moans fill the tent and Hannibal all but holds his breath to stop from adding a harmony to the breathy symphony. He watches Face's smooth, pert little ass clench and unclench as the inevitable orgasm draws nearer, see's his boy's head fall back, his mouth open and slack, his eyes closed... and Hannibal thinks he's never seen anything more beautiful in his life. 

Fingers, Face's fingers dip lower, slipping behind the heavy balls, stroking into the damp crease of his ass. Hannibal's breath stutter's and he glances up to the boy's face, afraid that he's broken the spell. He hasn't and Face carries on obliviously. Deeper his fingers reach, and Hannibal waits with greedy eyes... waits to see Face pleasure himself in that most secret place. 

And there... just there... Face pushes his first finger slowly inside his ass. He groans long and harshly at the burn, his butt cheeks instinctively clenching at the intrusion. Hannibal silently blows out the shaky breath he's been holding as he watches the slide of that long finger... in, out, in, out, and then in even further and all the way out. He’s mesmerised, hypnotised by the small, sure movements... 

...and then Face pushes in two fingers, and Hannibal grabs his balls tightly in his hands and bites hard at his lips to quell the needy moans that so desperately want to come out. 

He's spellbound by the show his beautiful boy is obliviously putting on for him and doesn't want it to stop – ever. He can feel his own body thrum with his impending orgasm, an orgasm Hannibal intends to hold off as long as he can, which is proving to be exceedingly tough, especially when Face suddenly cants his hips backwards and inadvertently gives Hannibal the perfect view of those delectable long fingers fucking his ass. 

Letting his balls hang heavy between his legs, Face reaches behind himself with his other hand, palms his butt cheek and pulls it to the side. A small gasp escapes Hannibal, and trembling, he bites hard enough onto his white knuckled fist to leave teeth marks, his eyes wide and unblinking at the triple X rated live porn show playing out right before him... 

The heat in the tent is stifling, the degrees rising with each low, sexy, lust filled moan and each slow slide of Face's fingers into his body. Sweat rolls down Hannibal's chest and drips unnoticed from his ribs, his hand pumping his own slick hard on in time with the rhythm Face has set. His breathing quickens... labours... he's so fucking turned on! 

Face drops his head, curves his back, his skin glistening in the intense heat. He starts to mumble, gasp, his movements becoming erratic... his fingers push deeper, faster... 

Hannibal swallows hard, and then he hears it. Just a whisper, barely there, his name carried on a breath... 

"John." 

And then again. "John." 

More forceful. "Oh God, John!" 

And then Face fucks himself harder... "Fuck me, John..." 

Hannibal's eyes widen when Face turns his head and looks right at him, half lidded eyes wanting, needing... "Fuck me, John," he whispers, voice strained and heavy with lust. "I want you to fuck me... Fuck me..." 

Hannibal doesn't think about how Face knew he was there, doesn't think about how long Face knew he was there... he growls instead and lets his heart lead him ...To his beautiful boy... 

On wobbly legs, he slowly walks over, his eyes never leaving Face's, their gazes locked in heat, in lust. Hannibal's hands reach out and gently skim greedily across the smooth, sweat slick skin of Face's thighs, and up and round to the flat abs, fingers threading through the thatch of pubic hair and then down, down to stroke and fondle his boy's throbbing cock and quivering balls. Hannibal curls his body against Face's back, his lips and tongue tasting skin and sex. He moans deeply. 

Face's fingers slip out of his hole and find Hannibal’s pulsing cock and tease it, ghost over the head, making Hannibal shudder and jerk. 

"Kid," Hannibal breathes, it's urgent, it's needy. Hannibal wants him. Oh god, he wants him. 

"Fuck me, boss." Face pushes his ass back, his hand gripping Hannibal's thigh hard, finger nails digging in as the colonel's thick, slick cock drags over his hole. A wave of breath stealing, red hot, spine tingling fire slams through Face's body, and his dick pulses over and over in Hannibal's hand, and Face throws his head back, turns his face and Hannibal takes his mouth in a hard kiss - messy, passionate, desperate. 

Hannibal can already feel how close his boy is, can feel him falling. His skin burns everywhere it touches him, sears him, claims him... He wants to claim Face, needs to, and feverishly sucks on three fingers - God, he can _taste_ him. He reaches down between them, moaning when he realises how ready Face is, how open, how he takes Hannibal's three fingers so easily... 

"Fuck, boss, so good... fuck me, fuck me..." Face urges. 

"Ah shit, baby, need you, gonna fuck you - make you mine," Hannibal growls hard and pulls his fingers out of Face's body, lines up his dick - slippery and wet with pre-come, and slides into the welcome heat. Slow, slick, like red hot silk. Jesus! 

Face hisses at the delicious growing fullness in his ass, shoves back for more. "Yessss," he lets out, riding a lust filled moan. 

Hannibal wraps his arms around his boy, hands holding him steady as he starts to thrust his hips. He can't wait, the feeling is too intense, he's not gonna last. In, out, in, out, faster, harder, _fasterharderharderdeeperdeeperFUCK!_  
Face's hands find purchase on Hannibal's head, bring it towards his own and they devour each other, fucking with tongues too. 

It's amazing. 

_Feels_ amazing. 

Feels right, and Hannibal grabs the kid’s bobbing dick and pumps in time with his own rhythm. Face's growl fills his mouth and he answers back with a twist of his hand, a sweep of his thumb over the flushed, swollen cock head, and a change of hip thrusting angle. 

Face shouts out as his prostate is pounded relentlessly thrust after thrust. "There! Shit, there! Boss! John! FUCK ME! GOD! AGAIN! AGAIN! YESSSS!" And Hannibal gives his beautiful boy what he wants. 

Their lungs burn, sweat pours off them, the heat scorches them, but they don't care. 

Hannibal feels the tell tale signs of his climax, feels the fire deep in his belly, knows he can't last much longer. "Gonna come, baby, gonna fill you with my come," he growls, the idea of it making him dizzy with want. He wants to have him, claim him... _mineminemine._ "Mine!" 

And with a last thrust, Hannibal stills and empties his balls deep inside Face, breath gasping, hips stuttering with each wave of his orgasm... and a strained whisper of, "mine, Tem, mine." 

Pulsing. Face feels Hannibal pulsing inside him, feels warmth, love fill him up and he gives in to big hands around his throbbing cock and lets go with a cry of Hannibal's name, pearly come spurting, dribbling over the colonel's fingers.  
"Ah god, John... Yours... yours, all yours." He's claimed, he's Hannibal's. 

He doesn't want to leave, doesn't want to come out, Hannibal's warm and it feels so damned good where he is right now, but it's inevitable. Eventually he'll soften and slip out, but not yet. Hannibal makes small circular movements with his hips and Face moans at the delicious feel of his huge, still-hard-cock sliding through the come in his ass, making it drip down his legs, until the man's erection wanes and he slips out. 

Hannibal doesn't move though. He stands with his boy still pressed to him, his arms still wrapped around him and gently kisses Face’s neck tasting sweat and sex. He can hear the kid's heart beating a tattoo against his chest, listens to his breathing as he comes down from his orgasmic high, and Hannibal knows this is what he wants hear for the rest of his life. "I love you," he whispers softly in the silent heat of the tent. "God, Face, I love you." 

Face's breath hitches and he turns in Hannibal's embrace, his eyes filling with tears of love and joy. He never expected... Never dared hope... Never thought that Hannibal would... Fuck Buddy was all that... 

"Y-you do?" he asks tentatively, his nerves settling down as the gamble Face had taken had paid off. Oh, he knew Hannibal was there alright. But he never in a million years expected this outcome. "You love me?" 

Hannibal nods, "For a long time, kid." 

Face shows him just how much he loves him back as he kisses Hannibal long and deep. "I love you, too." 

They're deep in the desert on a recon mission, it's hot - damn hot, and BA and Murdock are off scoping the perimeter, leaving Hannibal and Face alone at the camp... and they find each other... 

Finally.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rewrite of another fic of mine, from another fandom, as an experiment to see if I could make it fit the ATeam fandom. (The original "Heat", posted at Area52, is mine).


End file.
